


Daiya/Reader Collection

by Dork3kore



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Daiya is alive, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, most of these are short, most of these end in one or both of you going to sleep because I'm not creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork3kore/pseuds/Dork3kore
Summary: A collection of all of my Discord 'torture' fanficsMost of this is written for the WWCHB Discord Crazy Diamonds chat(you should join the server btw)All of these are their own stand-alone stories unless stated otherwise in the note before the story, where I'll say what story it's a continuation of(if it is at all).





	1. Wolves And Zombies Don't Mix... Or Do They?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GauntletKnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GauntletKnight/gifts), [Lazykinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazykinks/gifts).



As different as night and day you and he were, but it couldn't have mattered less to the two of you as he held you tightly in his warm arms which were pale in comparison to your non-existent body heat. You nuzzled closer to his chest, trying to surround yourself by more of his warmth.

It felt nice knowing he didn't see you as some sort of monster, considering you were undead.

The knowledge of how much he loved you despite you being what you were practically re-ignited your long stopped heart. He kissed your forehead lovingly, whispering into the night air that'd he'd always protect you and you can practically feel your worries melting off of your stone cold skin.

Reaching your hands up, you begin stroking his soft ears. He started faintly purring as you did so.

This earned a chuckle from you, as well as him patting you on the face with his tail. "You've got dirt in, don't put it in my face." You say, laughing as he just quickens the speed of his patting before stopping. He howled softly as you continue playing with his ears.

Sometimes you wished you were still alive, or even a werewolf like him.

Just so you could spend all of your time with him and show him just how much he meant to you, show him how much you loved him, show him that you wanted to spend eternity and longer with him at your side.

You vowed then and there that until your body withered away and you no longer could be at his side, you’d be right there, firmly planted.

“It’s getting close to dawn, you sure you don’t wanna go back yet?” He asked, still letting out soft purrs as your hands slowly became untwined from within his hair. You looked out over the hills and the town below, noticing the deep purple sky being stained a soft orange.

Nodding Daiya sat up, still holding you in his arms before he slowly lowered you into your coffin.

“Are you comfy?” You smile, letting out a soft “yes..” before crossing your arms over your chest, your eyes closing as if you were going to sleep. Slowly closing the lid, he let out one last ‘good night’ to you before beginning to cover the hole from where you had climbed out of the ground.

You excitedly ‘dreamt’ about tomorrow and how you’d do the same thing all over again.


	2. Early Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not really a morning person unless you're with Daiya of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the uber short ones sorry

Silently wishing this moment would never end you slowly ran your hands through Daiya's hair, softly pecking his lips, his hand rests on your hip as you yawn softly before staring into his eyes as he smiles at you. It's a feeling you'll never get over, but you're not sure if you really want to get over it.

Every kiss, no matter how quick or how soft shot thousands of volts of electricity through you.

"Sorry to end our usual morning snugglin' and kissin' early, but I gotta go and wake Mondo up before he sleeps in too late." You nod, rolling over so Daiya can get out of from under your arms. He swiftly leaves the bed, leaving you laying by yourself. You can hear Mondo telling Daiya to go away and let him sleep.

Sleep actually sounds really good you tell yourself, drifting off back into a peaceful sleep.

You woke up a few hours later, Daiya's arms wrapped tightly around you, your face pressed against his chest. You snuggle closer, kissing his chest softly before going back to sleep. You were perfectly happy and content with just sleeping with your boyfriend all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 196 words 1,074 characters


	3. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiya often tells stories about what he and the crazy diamonds used to get up to, but you're not too interested in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, I apologize

His voice was practically made of velvet and rose petals as it surrounded your senses, lifting you off of the ground as you listened on and on, not even really paying attention to what he was saying, more so focusing on the way he spoke and the way his lips curled when he thought about something before continuing to tell his story.

You listened on, loving the almost gorgeous way he described things, the way moved his hands around as he talked, all of it was so paradisaical.

It sent shivers up your spine as he kept talking, but you didn’t want him to ever stop, you wanted him to go on and on until he had nothing to talk about, and then some more. For a while it continued like that, you nodding and affirming some of the things he said as he continued what he was saying. You think it's a story, but you've long forgotten what it was actually about.

It didn't really matter though, as he kept talking, presumably knowing you weren't actually paying attention to the story at this point.

He sat his hand on your shoulder, rubbing soft circles as your face was dusted a light pink. He'd always been hands-on affectionate but never overstepped your boundaries. It was one of his many great features. He continued on until you fell asleep in his arms, brushing your hair off your face he kissed your forehead, mumbling a 'goodnight' to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 246 words 1,339 characters

**Author's Note:**

> 411 words 2,192 characters, but it seems like a lot more.
> 
>  
> 
> Also mom you're a furry for reading this.


End file.
